


Bucharest

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: 1940s, Agent 66, Black Widow - Freeform, Brainwash, Bucharest, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America - Freeform, Captian America Civil War, Deep Throating, F/M, Fight Scene, Flashbacks, Hidden bunker, METAL FINGERING, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Romantic Bucky, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, The Accords, agent 13 - Freeform, classy sex, falcon - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, red wing, steve rogers - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an agent hired to spy on ex-assassin on the run, Bucky Barnes. Stationed across the street to keep constant surveillance on him until one day he is framed for a terrorist bombing, killing the King of Wakanda. You take him in for safety until something horrible arises. Have you found the love of your life or the one who will end your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Civil War, obvi. 
> 
> Here's two pix that help accompany the story=)
> 
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/26/c6/26/26c62649e67bdbdf912d9c86ba0dbd76.jpg
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and muchly appreciated! Both bad and good!
> 
> Chapter 2 finale is now up!

-Bucharest-

You are in your second year of your undercover assignment to keep tabs on former HYDRA assassin, The Winter Soldier aka James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. You are stationed across the street in a small apartment building in a rough neighborhood. SHIELD had decided to put one of their top agents on the case because of your capabilities to keep calm and strike with deadly force when the time came to it. That, and no one else would ever want to go toe-to-toe with the malicious Winter Soldier, if the opportunity should ever arise. You are brave, quick, deadly and easy on the eyes. For the past two years you have been secluded on your own in this shabby apartment learning the language and culture of this country all the while spying on your incognito neighbor across the street. You have kept constant surveillance on Barnes by snapping photographs and video recordings through his open windows. There was never anything exciting to his daily life, just watching local television while he scribbled in small notebooks for some reason. You wish you knew what he was writing about all the time. However, there were times that were quite entertaining to you like whenever Barnes would do his morning and nightly workout regimen. He would usually wear a black wife beater tank top and grey sweat pants as he did pull ups in the doorway of his living quarters; his lean back facing your view, glistening with sweat as you wished you could hear his grunting and heavy breathing. On other occassions he would simply be shirtless wearing the grey jogging pants, his long hair clinging to his sweaty face, gritting his teeth, as he did pull ups in the doorway facing your direction. You may or may not have taken the liberty of snapping some photos of him exercising to use for your own pleasure later on the oh so many lonely nights in your apartment. Part of your job was to follow Barnes anywhere he went, take notes and send every movement/photo to Headquarters for their records. But after years of no action during your assignment, everything went from 0 to 10 in an instant.

********  
Sun pours in through your bedroom window as you lay in bed, blankets a twisted mess at the bottom of your feet. You are dressed in your usual sleep attire: a tank top and boyshort panties as you lay on your stomach with one leg bent to your chest, your hair all over your face. Your cell rings on your nightstand, you groan slowly becoming conscious of the daytime. You don't open your eyes but you feel around for the phone, grab it and answer.

".....hello?" you muffle into the phone, eyes still closed.

"Agent 66, this is Agent 13. There has been a terrorist bombing at the Vienna United Nations building an hour ago, killing the King of Wakanda and a number of others," Sharon reports sternly. 

You are barely able to function, still being half asleep, "Oh...shit....ok....what does this have to do with my mission?" 

"The media has released photos of Barnes, walking away from the scene of the crime...." she answers. 

You weren't heartless but you were use to terrible news like this, it comes with the job description, you barely flinched at the news and just yawn, "Ok...Agent 13, I'm on it." 

"Get back to u-" click. You hung up the phone, flung it back on the nightstand and sigh out loud. "I'll just take a five minute nap before checking up on him." 

You snuggle deeper into your pillow when suddenly a man's hand covers your mouth and your eyes snap open in fear.

He whispers lowly, calmly into your ear, "Don't scream. Don't say a word. I'm not going to hurt you..." You shiver in fear as your eyes search in front of you to see if you can catch a reflection off of something to see who this man is. You see in the silver shine of the lamp on the night stand that the reflection is that of Barnes who is covering your mouth, his face centimeters from yours, his facial stubble grazing your ear. Your "fight or flight" reflex take over and you slam your head back into his face, hard, causing him to let you go. You leap off the bed to run for your bedroom door but Barnes tackles you to the floor by your other nightstand. Barnes straddles your hips as you try to reach for a gun taped underneath the night stand but, without looking, Barnes swiftly finds it, rips in off and crushes it in his metal hand. Your eyes bulge as he grips both your hands above your head with one hand and covers your mouth with his metal hand to keep you quiet. You kick your bare legs underneath his body weight as his eyes look down on yours. They're non-threatening and bluer than you ever thought they'd be in person. 

"CALM DOWN!" Barnes barks at your face and you instantly hush, your limbs relaxing but you're still breathing fast. "I know who you are and I need your help."

You shoot him a perplexed look. 

"Now, I'm gonna let you go, just promise me you won't make any sudden moves." 

You nod your head, vigorously. He loosens his grip on your wrist and mouth, unmounts you and stands up, lending his metal hand down for you to take. You shudder a bit as you look at the shiny silver hand that has killed hundreds and accept. Barnes lifts you up so fast and easy as if you were a feather, you stumble onto your bare feet. You take a step back and assess Barnes' body language and give him an occular pat-down. He is wearing a grey jacket with a brown hoodie underneath and a black tshirt underneath a burgendy shirt and blue denim jeans. He doesn't seem to have any concealed weapons on him and his face looks sincere yet troubled. You try not to show fear of this assassin, "Y-you know who I am?"

"You work for SHIELD. You were appointed to see that I stay safe and out of trouble."

"How..do you know this?" you question, holding your arms together. 

"You may be an agent but my life's work was to see people before they saw me. I noticed you following me a few times when you first moved here two years ago. You seemed out of place here, it couldn't be a coincidence that I saw you all the time AND you living across the street from me..." he looks at your tank top and boyshorts and flicks his eyes back up to your red face, "not too hard to figure out."

"I, uh, am usually better at being discreet," you sheepishly rub your arms, taking away the goosebumps Barnes just gave you with his stare down of your partially naked body. 

Barnes walks over to the windows and draws the blinds on all of them throughout the apartment as you follow him around. He turns to face you, you accidentally bump into his massive chest, "I need you to call someone for me." 

Five minutes later, you're on a burner phone with Steve Rogers telling him Barnes is in your apartment, hiding. 

"You did the right thing calling as soon as you did, Agent 66. Thank you. I know he's in safe hands with you. In the meantime, we'll create a diversion to throw the government off Bucky's trail. Whatever you do, don't go outside or use your cell phone. Only use this one, no one can trace it. I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay low and don't open your windows or door. Keep this phone nearby. I'll contact you the moment we arrive. Good luck, [Y/N]," Rogers warns. You felt a little light-headed talking to Captain America for the first time and being granted this sacred mission to protect his best friend, Bucky. You felt pride ... and chilly. You are still in your small underwear. Barnes looks at you, sitting across the room, attentively, "What did he say?"

You stand up, "Basically, stay indoors and don't go near the windows. Wait until he gets here."

Barnes nods to himself and looks at his boots. 

"So, I guess we'll be having a slumber party until help arrives," you try to lighten the mood with humor. 

Barnes meets your eyes, walks over to you and takes off his jacket and hoodie, his bulging biceps and chest show through his tight long sleeved burgendy shirt, "I suppose so." His blue eyes shoot down to your hardening nipples underneath your tank top, "You might want to, uh, dress a little more appropriate for our sleep over, Agent." 

You glance down at your beaming headlights and cover your chest with your folded arms, "Oh, Jesus! Be right back." You hurry into the bedroom and pull out a pair of cut off shorts and a Brooklyn Dodgers t-shirt and walk back into the livingroom where Barnes is just sitting on the couch, staring off into the distance. You sit at the edge of the couch facing him, silently watching him. "I didn't do it, you know," he says not blinking.

He knew what you were thinking, you just nod, "I know.....you don't do those things anymore."

He looks at you with soft eyes, almost pouty lips and notices your tshirt, his voice perks up a bit, "Hey, Brooklyn Dodgers. They were my team, once upon a time...at least, I think they were."

"Really? My granddad use to tell me stories about going to games when he was young. Me being from Brooklyn and all, I've got to keep the memory of them alive, you know" you relax a bit, sitting with your legs folded beneath you. One of the things you prided most about your upbringing is your Brooklyn roots, born and raised, until you moved to DC and became an agent. 

Barnes gives you a small smile and turns his body sideways to lean back against the couch and face you, "I'm from Brooklyn, too, but you already knew that."

You nod, trying to hide a shy smile. You look at his face and he looks away, shy as well. You don't know what to do now that he's here. What will you do until help arrives? Well, as much as you'd love to fool around with this ex-killer and current fugitive, you had to do your job and stay professional. 

'Stop thinking dirty things, stop thinking dirty things,' you tell yourself. But it's hard, you've been isolated for so long and now the hot guy from across the way is in your apartment, you can't get the image of him dripping with sweat, bending you over your couch and fucking you from behind. 

You snap out of it, "Are you hungry?" 

His shy eyes meets yours, "Starving."

 

************

You try to act as cool and calm as can be while you cut up onions and green peppers as Barnes silently sits on a stool, watching you cook. You pretend he's not even in your presence as you throw sausage links into the heated skillet, then the onions and peppers. But you can tell he's sizing you up, memorizing every move you make, every noise you make, every blink you blink. You know the moment Barnes becomes uncomfortable in his seat whenever you bend over to pick something up off the floor or tip toe to grab something up high, raising your tshirt high enough revealing your midriff. You saw that he would try not to look at your compromising positions like a true gentleman but he couldn't look away. It's been just as long for him not being with someone. Decades. The uncomfortable silence was too much to bear for you, I mean, what are you going to talk about with a former killer? So, you turn away from him and begin washing the dishes as the food cooks beside you on the stove. Washing a knife while having this hot piece of man meat behind you watching you was sexually frustrating and really distracting. So distracting that you don't notice you are washing a knife the wrong way and accidentally slice your index finger. 

"OW!" you yelp as you drop the knife into the sink. You clutch your finger and before you can think, Barnes leaps from his stool, grabs your injured hand and takes a close look.

Barnes looks with concern at the open cut on the tip of your finger and grabs a kitchen towel, wrapping it around your finger. "The trick is to apply pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding and start the clotting," he explains without you even asking. 

You look up at his face with awe, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in the pit of your tummy having Barnes' body so close to yours, holding your hand in his. He sees you're looking at him and he shyly looks back down at your hand. He unwraps it and looks at it again, nodding, "That'll do it....any bandages?"

You just point to a box on top of the fridge, still in awe of his kindness and hotness. He pulls you with him as he walks backward to reach the fridge. After bandaging your finger, he holds up your finger into the air, almost in a joking manner, "I've seen worse." 

You giggle, "Oh, shit! The foods ready.." you rush over to get the food onto plates before it burned. You walk the plates over into the livingroom with Barnes behind you. Both settling onto the couch, you hand him his full plate and start eating. You were only four bites in when you see that he is finished with his. 

"Hungry, were we?" you ask, arched brow. 

Barnes slows down on the last bite, embarrassed but honest, "Sorry....I haven't had a home cooked meal in......literally, forever." 

"That's okay, I was joking. I'm glad you like it. Cooking for myself has gotten very boring. I've come down to eating cereal most of the time instead of cooking meals just for one."

A lull has hit your lame small talk. What do you talk about with someone who has been frozen, thawed and culture shocked beyound belief....and who is also a world renowned brutal assassin? You place your unfinished dish on your IKEA coffee table and pull your legs up to your chest and study him. He's like a scared dog that can kill you at any given moment if he wanted to. His long dark brown hair shadowing his jawline, covering his big blue eyes. A man frozen in the 40s and a woman born in the 80s - what can you possibly have in common? If your mother was right, something that always brings people together is a love of music. Why not start with that? 

You clear your throat and give it a go, "So...what music do you listen to?.....or, used to listen to..."

Barnes slowly brings his eyes to look at you with a crinkled brow. Then he looks up to the ceiling as if thinking (or trying to remember) when he finally speaks, "The Andrews Sisters...not only because they are the only musical group I can think of but because they played at a USO concert when we were stationed in Hamburg. What about you?" he is trying out his rusty people skills by asking half-heartedly. 

Without hesitation you respond, "The Backstreet Boys. Definitely The Backstreet Boys."

"Are these boys brothers?"

"No, just a group of guys who sing."

"How old are these boys?"

"Well, they're men now...pretty much always were men," you start to sound unsure of yourself as this conversation is only confusing him.

"But, then why are they called 'boys' if they are men?"

"Huh...I see I confused you....and myself, for that matter. Nevermind, lets talk about something else," you shake your head. 

Barnes stares down at his empty plate and sort of smerks to himself. 

"What are you smiling at?" you tilt your head, curiously. 

His eyes flit up to meet yours, a small smile forming beneath his dark scruffy facial hair, "You remind me of someone that I once knew." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah...." he places the plate on your coffee table and leans forward, elbows on his knees, "I don't remember a lot but there's something about you that reminds me of her."

"Like what - if you don't mind me asking?" 

"The way she walked....her eyes.....you actually look like her. Kind of freaky," he stifles a chuckle as he leans back against the couch, relaxing a bit. Your eyes wash over his laid back body, thick thighs parted, broad chest pushing through that red fabric. You want to crawl over to him and straddle his thighs right now. The tingling in your tummy was turning into a fire in your core. 

You shoot up, "Would you like anything to drink? I've got vodka and, well, that's about it." 

"Sure." 

You exit the room and come back with a bottle of vodka and two glasses. You stand in between Barnes' open knees and hand him a glass of booze. Barnes slowly sits up, watching you as he drinks the glass in three gulps. "You must've been thirsty..." you try to joke out of nervousness. Barnes' right hand oh-so-delicately touches the side of your leg, tracing your skin up to your cut off shorts, not breaking his gaze. You hitch a breath, your knees wobbly and you haven't had any vodka yet. The touch of a man - this man - is making you feel like your head is spinning. From an oh-so-delicate touch to palming your outer thigh with his open hand, you gasp. Barnes looks at your legs in front of him with want, inspecting your goosebumps on your skin, ".....it's been.... so long....." he whispers, "I've forgotten what it felt like to touch a woman....."

Your throat becomes dry, you swallow hard, "Barnes?" 

He stands up, towering over you, his hand now caressing from your shoulder down your arm, "The smell of a woman.....how she feels against my skin...."

You tremble with excitement and fear, "Uuuuhhm."

Barnes bends his neck to smell your hair at the top of your head, "You smell like....vanilla..." both his hands delicately touch the small of your back, lightly pulling you in towards his body. 

You don't know what to do! Your brain says no but your clenching vagina says "DO IT, YOU FUCKING MORON!" You place your hands on his muscular chest, that's breathing heavily and look up at him, "I - I don't know....we shouldn't..." you whisper as you tighten your thighs together to get some friction into your panties. 

Barnes holds you closer now, your breasts pushed up against his chest, he lowers his five o clock shadow face to nuzzle into your neck. Him being so close to you, holding you, you felt the need to be truthful and say, "I watch you work out....I see you when you're not dressed, sometimes walking around naked...." 

Barnes responds, voice low, "I know..." 

The moment Barnes lowers his face to your mouth, your burner phone rings. You rip yourself away from Barnes to grab the phone, "HELLO?!" you yell into it.

Captain America speaks, "Agent 66, is everything all right? You sound a bit...alarmed."

"YES! *ahem* yes, I am all right. We're all right. Any news?" you sigh more sexually frustrated than ever before as you watch Barnes walk about the room, pacing the floor in what you can only assume is his mental "cold showering" as well.

"We've got a lead that Bucky has been framed and we're trying desperately to convince Tony that he isn't responsible for the bombing. We're trying to work our way toward you but it'll take another 13 hours or so. Can you handle it?" asks Rogers.

You glance over at Barnes who glances back at you and reply with tight lips, "Yep. Totally."

"I knew you were the right agent for the job. Stay close to the phone." He hangs up. 

You stand in the middle of the living room and swing your arms back and forth, uneasy, "SO! I will sleep on the couch and you can take my bed."

"Oh, no, you're not. There is no reason you shouldn't sleep on your own bed. I will take the couch. I've slept in much worse conditions than this," he sternly argues a good point. 

You nod and walk to the closet and get him a blanket and pillow. You hand it to him, trying not to blush with your warm smile, "If you need anything, Barnes, don't hesitate to wake me. I mean it." 

He nods with kind eyes and takes the blanket and pillow and watches your ass as you walk away into your bedroom and close the door.

**********

It is 4am, you can't seem to stay asleep. Your brain doesn't shut off for some reason so you decide to get up and get a glass of milk. You sleepily walk into the dark kitchen and open the fridge. You grab the milk and close the door to find Barnes standing behind the fridge door. You yelp in surprise and drop the container of milk, spilling it on the floor. You forgot Barnes was staying in your apartment. "Jeeeesuuuss.." you hiss as you drop to your knees in your usual sleep attire: tank top and boyshorts. You wipe up the milk on the floor and hear a small moan come from Barnes. You look up at him and notice he is only in his black boxer briefs, shirtless, watching you on all fours cleaning up the spilt milk. His metal arm shining off the small nightlight nearby. You slowly stand up and inch closer to him, standing right in front of him, looking up into his dialated eyes. A thick silence clung in the air between the two of you as hormones are going wild but are unsure. 

You ask in a small wanton voice, "Touch me."

Suddenly, Barnes grabs your ass and lifts you off the floor, wrapping your legs around his waist and walks you back into the nearest wall, holding you there. Your hooded eyes look into his as your arms wrap around his neck. Barnes goes in for a kiss but hesitates. You go in for the kiss and he pulls back a little. He is unsure. "Are you okay?" you ask, looking into his slightly worried eyes. 

"I - I......I don't want to hurt you...." he looks away, ashamed. 

Suddenly, the good girl agent disappears and the real [Y/N] appears, with a devilish smerk, "Please do..." 

With your permission, Barnes bites his lower lip and shoves your back against the wall, scaring the desires out of you. You smile, goading him to continue further. Barnes thrusts his hips up into you and lets out a small moan. He thrusts up into you again and moans again, his mind concentrating on the wonderful feeling of friction. You kiss him fully on the lips and lick his bottom lop, "If you think that feels good, you should try it without your boxers."

Barnes holds your body up against the wall with his one metal hand as his free hand rips off his black boxer briefs. Before you could request to be put back on the floor to remove your shorts, Barnes switches hands and uses his free metal hand to rip off your shorts in one swift pull. 

You moan and can only imagine how much your pussy is soaked until Barnes slides his index finger in, making you gasp loudly. He closes his eyes and moans deeply as he relishes in your tight slippery hole, "....Mmmmm...Agent......you're so fucking tight...."

You nip at his ear lobe and pull hard, "You did this to me, Barnes...."

He snarls into your neck and shoves another two digits into your wet hole, making you cry out, "Call me, Bucky..."

You lower yourself into his fingers more and reply out of breath, "Then call me [Y/N].."

"Deal.." Bucky spins both your bodies away from the wall and over to the couch. He lets you drop onto the couch on your back and stares over you. His eyes narrow, voice harsh, "How do you want it?" 

You quickly stand up and just as quickly bend over the couch, your bare ass in the air just as you always imagined it would happen.

He asks, "You want this to hurt?" 

You wiggle your ass out and plead, "Yes, please.."

His cold metal hand soothes the roundness of your rump, "Do you trust me, [Y/N]?"

"God, yes..."

Bucky's metal hand slowly glides its way over your ass cheek, delicately tracing the outline of your crack, lowering down and underneath to your mound. Your body is trembling with excitement, his infamous metal hand is near your most delicate, private area. Bucky gently inserts his middle finger into your soaking cunt and you let out a sharp yelp - not from pain, but from how cool his finger feels. He breathes out, "I'm sorry," and continues to put his ring finger inside you. You buck back into his hard cock standing behind you as he proceeds to put his pinky finger in you at last. You were now open wide by this machine hand and loving every minute of it. Bucky moves his fingers in and out and moans just listening to you pant and moan because of him. You bite your lower lip to stifle your cries of lust until he requests, "Don't stop making your noises...God...don't stop..." he continues his rhythm in and out of your pussy and hisses, "Are you ready?" 

"For what?" you pant out. 

"This." 

Suddenly, Bucky's metal hand begins to vibrate making you scream in pleasure. You begin to push your ass out faster and harder into Bucky's hand and naked body, using his hand as your own personal sex toy. Bucky quickens his hand's pace of movement and somehow makes the vibrations quicker as well. "Aaaah.....O-oh God!...I'm gonna cum...BUCKY!" you scream, clawing at the couch cushions. But Bucky pulls out his fingers and, without warning, shoves his hard cock into your trembling wet pussy. You howl in pain that turns pleasurable in 5 seconds of him being inside. He grabs a wad of your hair with his metal hand and pulls it back and rides your ass like a horse. Bucky's animalistic side comes roaring out as he slaps the side of your ass and rams into you with gritted teeth, his balls slamming into your thighs with every thrust. Each thrust comes with a curse word and every curse word makes you lose your motherfucking mind. Finally, you're reaching your peak, Bucky can tell it's about to happen. The man may not have had sex in decades but he surely remembers when a woman is about to cum. He doesn't want you to scream and draw anymore attention to the outside world by screaming his name for every one can hear and apprehend him. So, he grits his teeth and pushes out, "Bite down on the pillow...." You quickly adhere his advice just in time. You bite down on his pillow, inhaling his scent and scream long and hard as you came onto his pulsating dick. Bucky feels the walls within you clenching his manhood and can't hold it in any longer. He bends over your back and grabs both your tits with his hands and cums, hard, inside you. He lets out an extended moan, almost turning into a whimper like a small puppy. 

Bucky pulls out of you and falls onto the couch, exhausted. You slowly stand up and walk like a zombie, shuffling over to sit next to him. Both just sitting there, huffing and puffing to catch a breath again, not knowing what to do now. The awkward silence from when you first met is coming back as the sun is beginning to rise and peek through your window blinds. Bucky puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you into his side, resting your head on his slightly hairy chest. Your dream has been fulfilled. You couldn't be happier in your life right now. As you look up at Bucky's face, his eyes are closed and his mouth is pulled into a delightful little smile. You've just made an ex-assassin and all around depressed former popsicle happy by having him fuck you senseless. You rub his bare inner thigh and slowly place a kiss on his cheek, "I'm going to take a shower...." you rise off the couch and ask, "Would you like to join me, Bucky?" 

His eyes flicker open and he rises, "I'm sure you need help washing your back so I accept the invitation." 

You both end up in the shower together, getting into Round 2 of your sexcapades. Your right thigh being held up by Bucky's metal arm and he fucks you up against the shower wall, his face deep within your bouncing, slippery breasts, your fingers, entangled in his wet hair, digging into his scalp. Meanwhile, in the livingroom, your burner phone is ringing off the hook, Cap has been trying to call you for several minutes now to warn you that their planned diversion isn't going as planned. 

After an hour long sex shower, you finally emerge first, leaving Bucky behind in the bathroom to dress in his same clothes he came with. You walk into your bedroom, whistling a happy tune as you pull out a black tank top and green camoflauge pants, strapping on your boots. You had a thought of running an errand to the street market (possibly pick up some plums *wink wink*). Once you are dressed, you head into the livingroom and squat down to the old stereo that only receives Romanian channels. Bucky is finishing up dressing himself, finally pulling over his long sleeved burgendy shirt, leans on the sink and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He listens to you mumble something cheerfully over the radio and he smiles at himself. Bucky is feeling pretty good...until you begin flickering through various radio stations at a quick speed, making certain arbitrary words audible to Bucky's ear. 

".......longing...." *static*  
"Rusted......" *static* 

Bucky looks at his reflection and his brows furrow, "...no..."

"....seventeen...." *static*  
".....day.....*static*.....break *static*

Bucky's hands clench the sink as he shuts his eyes, "[Y/N]!" he calls out but you can't hear over the changing of the channels. 

"....furnace..." Bucky shakes his head, "Please....no..." He begins to have flashes of himself being experimented on by the Nazis. His memory of being cryogenically frozen flashes in his head. 

*static* ....NINE!" Flashes of him hunting and killing people. 

"....benign....*static*........."

"Ahhhhh!" a gut wrenching yell that you still do not hear over the radio and your own happy thoughts.

"...one......" *static*

"....freight car........." *static*...... 

He breaks the left side of the sink with his metal hand from grasping it too hard and stares at his reflection, anger and cold dark eyes stare back at him. He is no longer Bucky. He is now The Winter Soldier. 

Blissfully unaware of what has happened just a few feet behind you, your eyes catch the burner phone blinking with messages. You roll your eyes and plug a wireless ear bud into your ear to better communicate with Cap. You shut off the radio and return his call. 

"Hey, Rogers. Sorry about the delay - "

"What were you doing that it took you so long to return my calls?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"Uh, I misplaced the phone...fell behind the couch cushions.. Anything on clearing Bucky's name?" you walk to peer out a small crack in a window.

"We can't hold the government back much longer, they're getting closer to your scent. We're trying to reach you as soon as we can. How's Buck holding up?" 

You smile to yourself and reply, "He seems okay...last time I checked he was coming out of the bathroom - oh, here he is." You see Bucky standing at the doorway of the bathroom, staring you down with cold dark narrow eyes - a look you've never seen before. It sends shivers down your spine and not in a good way. 

"Hey, you ok? You don't look so good," you ask concern on your face. 

Captain's voice sounds a bit panicked for some reason, "[Y/N], what do you mean?"

Bucky is still, stoic, broad shoulders even wider, his hands at his sides, just staring at you with hate. 

"Y-you're starting to scare me over here, man. Steve?...something's wrong with Bucky..."

The killer squints his eyes ever so slightly, "Who the Hell is Bucky?" 

Steve yells into your ear piece, "RUN!" 

The Winter Soldier takes a run at you, top speed, but you hurriedly dive to the left before he makes contact. He slams into the old radio, shattering it and cracking the wall behind it with his shoulder. He spins to pounce on you but you're already heading for the front door. You fling the door open and make a mad dash into the hallway, up the flights of steps that lead to the roof with the Soldier hot on your trail - determination in his eyes. 

Steve speaks to you in your ear bud, "You need to try to lose him - "

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!" you scream into the air as you jump a few steps up into the next staircase. The Winter Soldier is one flight up and quickly gaining on you. 

"Whatever you do, [Y/N], do NOT try to engage with him. He is no longer Bucky. He will kill you - "

You reach the roof and kick the door open, "NO FUCKING DUH, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" 

Suddenly, Steve is struck with a plan, "Duh? DUH! I have an idea. [Y/N], you need to get back to the apartment and get into the emergency bunker SHIELD built in the closet for such cases like this. Everything you need is in there. In the mean time, I'll send Romanoff via the ducts that lead into the bunker. I'm sending Falcon over to distract him while you get back to the apartment."

You run across a few roofs tops and slide behind a shed. You're huffing and puffing but trying to stifle yourself so The Soldier doesn't hear you. You quietly whisper, "Ok.." You peek around the shed and you don't see him or hear him. "I don't know where he - " you look up to see The Winter Soldier standing on top of the shed, peering down at you. You shout in surprise as he jumps down, metal fist first, into the roof floor. You roll out of the way, jump up and start running back the way you came; to your apartment building. By the time you reach your building and head down the first flight of stairs, The Soldier jumps down from the top stair and lands in front of you, his metal hand quickly grips your small neck and raises you off the hallway floor. You grip his wrist with both hands as your face turns purple, no air going in or out of your lungs. His eyes glaring into yours, seething with hate and rage. You kick your booted feet against his shins, struggling for air when you take your thumbs and press them into each of his eyes with all your might. He yells and throws you against the hallway wall. You jump up and run down the last flight of steps with The Soldier close behind. He enters your apartment and doesn't see you. Confused, he stands there for a moment before your legs come dangling from the above the doorway and straddle his neck with your strong thighs. You pummel his head with punchs as he struggles to pull your locked legs from around his neck. He finally gets a good hold of your hips and throws you off his shoulders back into your coffee table, breaking it into a million pieces. You don't let the pain phase you as you roll onto all fours and make a dash to the kitchen with him on your tail. You snatch up the knife that cut your finger yesterday from the sink and spin around to knife him. He grabs your wrist and squeezes it, trying to break your wrist to drop it. You both struggle for power over the knife, your arm breaks free and you swipe the butcher knife at his shoulder, leaving a gash on it. He grabs the knife from your grip and raises it to your neck to slice it. An enormous BOOM startles the both of you behind The Soldier. He quickly spins around and sees flames outside the window. He spots Falcon through the now-blown open livingroom window, hovering over the street. The Winter Soldier grits his teeth, forgetting about you for a moment, you make a run for the closet door a few feet away. 

Falcon radios into your ear piece, "I've opened the bunker door from here. You only have sixty seconds before it automatically closes by itself. Get your ass in there now, Agent!" 

The Soldier sees you running toward the closet and runs after you. Falcon sends Red Wing in to distract him by shooting off harmless missiles into his body. Through all the noise and chaos, you felt like everything was going in slow motion. You open the closet door and see the bunker door a few feet deep inside, slowly closing as 30 seconds has already passed. 

The Soldier finds a semi-automatic underneath your kitchen counter and begins shooting at you while walking steadily toward you. Your heart beat quickens, the moment moving in slow motion as the door begins to close. The bullets flying so close to your back and shoulders. 

"GO GO GO GO!" Falcon yells as you slide into the bunker right before it closes as if you're sliding into home base. You get up and pull the rest of the thick heavy metal door closed, leaving The Winter Soldier on the other side, shooting and pounding on it to get through. 

The Winter Soldier turns his attention back on Falcon who has since put up a thick piece of metal over the window he blew open, thereby sealing you and The Winter Soldier up for civilian safety. 

You sit in the dark bunker, your legs clutched to your chest, sobbing as you wait for help to arrive in the form of Black Widow as the man you fell in love with is on the other side of that door, waiting to kill you. 

*************


	2. Cap's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romanoff delivers a package to you via the bunker's air duct. In it holds the one thing Cap is sure to work to help get you out alive. What is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to the song I mention in this chapter goes very well with the scene. The song is called "I'm Beginning to See the Light" by The Ink Spots and Ella Fitzgerald. It has since become my new favorite song lol  
> Here's the link:  
> https://youtu.be/lfbwBdaSanw
> 
> Thank you all for your awesome support!  
> Comments (both good and bad) are much appreciated. :)

*******

An hour has passed since you first entered the bunker SHIELD had built inside your apartment's closet. You've finally stopped sobbing and begin checking out the bunker. You feel around the dark for a lightswitch and flick it on. The once dark bunker lights up revealing a white and sterile looking larger than expected hide out. The walls are lined from ceiling to floor, shelf after shelf of provisions: canned foods, toiletries, freeze-dried foods like the astronauts eat, water, first aid - even women's sanitary products. You proceed deeper into the bunker and see a small cooking burner with a smaller sink nearby, a toilet and a shower head. You see a red landline phone on a receiver without numbers on it. You stare at it wondering if you should pick it up, then it rings, loudly, startling you. You swipe it up, "Hello?!"

"[Y/N], it's Steve. Are you all right?" 

You exhale, "I think so....I'm trapped in here. Barnes is on the other side of the door..I can hear him pounding." 

"Don't worry, he shouldn't be able to get in. Natasha is on her way over with the items you need to get passed Bucky."

"Are you kidding me, Captain? If Sam hadn't had perfect timing, he would've slit my throat out there! What makes you think he isn't going to cut my head off the second I exit this bunker?!" 

"We're going to play on his memories - "

"What memories?!" you frantically cut him off, "The guy's lost his God damn mind! He barely remembers his life when he's civilian Barnes!"

"I have faith this plan will work. You just have to play the part right."

"Play the part right? What the Hell are you talking about?" you are becoming increasingly belligerent.

"When you were running from Bucky, you said 'duh' - "

"Yes, because you're a moron -" you ramble.

"Let me finish, please. You reminded me of a time when Bucky and I went on a double date back before he was shipped out to fight. She was a redhead named Delores but he nicknamed her "Dah". They went on a couple of dates but nothing came to be because he was shipped out to England a few weeks later, never seeing or hearing from her again. You are going to become Delores."

"What? How?" 

"Natasha is delivering a package to you filled with items and a dossier with her backstory and various other information about Bucky from the past. Study it. And when you think you're ready, come out of hiding and BE Delores. This will help trigger his past and should get him to revert back to old Bucky." 

You shake your head at all this, disbelieving what you're hearing, "There is no way he'll fall for this...."

"Trust me, [Y/N]. You are a dead ringer for playing Delores, it'll buy us some more time to get to you and get you both out of there safely. You can do this, Agent." 

You hang up on Captain America and pace the floor, nervously, awaiting the arrival of Black Widow.

*************

An hour later, you hear clanging within the air ducts of the bunker above your head. You freeze up, 'Did he get in?' you panic. Two seconds later, the duct grate is kicked out onto the floor below, landing next to your feet. Natasha pokes her head through, "Hey." She throws down a large duffel bag onto the floor then jumps down, landing on her feet. She lifts it up and hands it to you, "Special delivery. I believe this is for you." 

You place it on the floor in front of you and kneel down to open it up. You pull out a variety of things: a vintage dark blue dress with white polka dots, a pair of black peep-toe high heels, a make up bag, panty hose, antique pearl earrings, red nail polish, a folder of information, perfume, red hair dye, a record player with an old record from 1940s and a glock. 

You look up at Romanoff who is already on her way back up toward the vent, "Does Rogers really think this will work? What if Barnes doesn't care??" 

Black Widow pulls her legs into the air duct and pokes her head out and shrugs, nonchalantly, "I'll blame Steve at your funeral." And she's gone. 

You look back down at the duffel bag and get to work. You begin studying the folder filled to the brim with information about this Delores person: her family history, her schooling, jobs, past loves, likes/dislikes, dates with Bucky only Steve knows. You study that folder, inside and out, even the tutorial of how to style your makeup/hair-do for the 1940s. You dye your hair the exact color of red Delores had, dry it, style it in loose fashion of big wavy curls and put the dress on. You apply the makeup to the time period and spritz on the perfume. Painted your toe nails and fingernails, pull on the hosiery and the earrings and the high heel shoes. Standing in front of the mirror, you look at yourself and fix your red lipstick. "Please help me, Delores." You sigh and walk over to the door with the gun at your side in case this didn't work. You punch in a code and hear the mechanisms of cogs and wheels popping open inside the thick metal door. 

Your heart is pounding through your chest, you feel light-headed and want to vomit. The door slowly opens and you walk out of the bunker to dead silence. You slowly walk into the closet area and just as your high heeled foot enters the living room, you can hear The Soldier charging toward you, top speed. You step out into full view of The Soldier, you see determination in his eyes, nothing else. You can feel the cold metal of the gun in your hand, about to raise it to him as he charges closer and closer. You wince in fear, closing your eyes when he suddenly stops in his tracks. 

Silence. 

You open your eyes and see him standing in the middle of the room, his eyes blinking, softening. His lips part and he can't manage a word for a moment before he asks, lightly, "Dah?"

You nearly fall to your knees, overwhelmed with the fear that turned into relief, "H-hello, James." You quickly discard the gun behind you into the closet without him seeing. 

Bucky walks up to you and stands in from of your body, his arms at his sides. He looks down on you with soft eyes, "Delores...." his eyes search yours, "you look....amazing tonight." 

You breath out a sigh of relief and smile with your pouty red stained lips, "Thank you, James. You don't look too bad yourself."

Bucky looks down at his shabby (and blood stained) clothes, "I'm not dressed for our date. Something must've came up that distracted me -"

"But I'm here now. That's all that matters. We can have a date inside tonight. Just...enjoy each other's company without the hustle and bustle of the streets," you try to stop him from remembering anything prior to that very moment.

Bucky takes your hand into his and brings it to his lips, smiles and places a small kiss on the back of your hand, his big blue eyes staring into your disguised soul. "Sounds like a plan, Doll face." 

Bucky guides you over to the couch and seems to miss the abundant signs of the violent struggles that took place a few hours ago. The shattered coffee table by the couch, the busted radio and smashed wall by the windows - his left metal arm! Nothing seemed to matter now that Delores was here. He questions nothing, he just seems to be concentrating on you - the Delores version of you, that is. 

You sit down on the edge of the couch as he sits next to you, facing you, his knees touching yours. You don't want to make any sudden moves and you're afraid to say anything fearing he'll switch back to The Winter Soldier any moment. He touches your hand that is resting on your knee, "I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever. How have you been?" 

You panic, trying to recall what you've read in her profile and nervously giggle, "Well...Pop took the boys to Lake George this week while I stayed behind and helped Ma clean the house for Cathy's christening party. Work has been dull....my boss keeps giving me the business and it's making me want to quit." You recall the file revealing about her three brothers and baby sister, her sales job at Macy's and how her boss picked on her from time to time.

Bucky's eyes grew concerned, "You need me to pay him a visit? I'll make sure he'll never mess with my girl again."

Your heart flutters at the notion of him beating someone up for you. "No, that's quite all right, James." You place your other hand on top of his metal hand that rests on your knee. You want to kiss his innocent face but stay clear until you're sure he's Bucky again. 

"Would you like something to drink?" you shoot up. 

"Anything you have, pretty lady." 

You walk into the kitchen area and plug the earbud to communicate with Cap into your ear and whisper with your head in the fridge, "Cap?"

"Cap, here. Is it working?"

"So far, so good." 

"Good work, Agent. We're two hours away." 

"Great. See you soon," you say as Bucky walks behind you. 

"Who you talkin' to, Sweets?" his hands stuffed in his denim jean pockets. 

You stand up, "Oh, to you! See you soon and there you are." You hand him a glass of vodka. He takes it as you take your glass of vodka to your lips. He toasts to the air, "To a wonderful night with a beautiful woman." You both toast and drink. He places his glass down on the counter and turns toward the closet. "Look what I found in here." You become nervous, the gun was in there. You tense up as he pulls out the record player and 45 record. 

"This is a great song...." he places the player down and plugs it into the wall. He starts the song and puts his hand out to you, slightly bowing, "I'm not gonna take no for an answer but I'll ask anyway. May I have this dance?" 

You coo trying to contain your excitement, "Of course you may." 

The song is called "I'm Beginning to See the Light" by Ella Fitzgerald and the Inkspots. Bucky places his metal hand lightly on your lower back and takes your other hand into his in the air. He begins to lead you in a slow dance, looking into your eyes with a twinkle in his mischevious eyes. You blush and lower your eyes away from his, making him smile widely. You step on his feet once, twice...a third time. He laughs within his chest and shakes his head. 

"I forgot how terrible a dancer you are," he smiles looking at your red face. 

"Hey!...I'm just a little rusty, is all," you playfully defend yourself but it's really because you never wear high heels EVER and that is the reason for stepping all over his shoes. 

He chuckles, "Here.....just...take your shoes off and step on my boots. I got ya." 

You step out of your shoes without letting go of his hand and gently step on the edge of his big dusty boots. Now that you're dwarfed by not having heels on, you look up at him and he seems satisfied. You both continue to sway slowly to the calming music. You let your head drop down, he lowers his face to your forehead and presses his lips there as you both dance quietly. You close your eyes at this moment; the most romantic moment you have ever experienced and probably never will again. You soak it all in while Bucky's hand on your lower back presses your body tighter into him and dips you back making you giggle. He then kisses the top of your head and inhales your perfume, giving a sigh of contentment. 

As the song comes to an end, Bucky pulls away from you to look into your eyes, and brings your face in for a delicate kiss upon your red lips. You let a moan escape your throat. The song ends and Bucky places a finger beneath your chin to look up at him, his eyes sincere and caring, "Delores...I want to take you to bed."

Your brows crinkle, "Oh, no, thank you. I'm not tired yet." 

Bucky lets out an thunderous laugh, scaring you a bit. "My girl.... always a funny one..."

You stop to think about what he meant by "taking you yo bed" and gasp, "Oh!" you laugh as your face turns red with embarrassment, "Gosh, James...I -"

"Before you say anything, I just want to say that every time we're together, my world stands still. You make me feel like I'm the only man in the world. I don't deserve you, Dah. You and your parents treat me like part of the family and whatever your answer is, I'll respect it. I just want to make you feel beautiful." 

You nod your head and he smiles from ear to ear but tries to remain calm and smooth. "You sure, Sweetheart?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

With that, Bucky swoops you up into his arms, bridal style, and walks you to your bedroom. He gently places you on the bed and pulls off his shirts, boots and pants. Standing at the edge of the bed, staring down at you in his black boxer briefs. You stand on your knees on the bed and pull off your blue polka dot dress over your head and fling it across the room revealing your black lace bra and matching black lace briefs - the retro under garments perfectly hugging your hourglass shape. Bucky bites his bottom lip and removes his briefs, not taking his eyes off you. Your mound begins to tingle and heat up with excitement. You bring your hands around your back to unclasp your bra when Bucky stops you, "No, wait...let me just look at you just like this for a moment..." His amorous eyes scanning your body from head to red nail toes.

"My God, you are...so damn sexy. I'm gonna miss you when I'm away," he stands still watching you. 

You crawl over to him, gaining confidence as Delores, step off the bed and stand in front of him. You look up into his bedroom eyes and place a small kiss on his pouty pink lips. Your voice sultry and low, "Let me give you something to remember me by." 

You kneel down and tug his boxer briefs down to his knees about to grab his hardness into your hands when Bucky begins to studder, "W-what are you doing?" He seems nervous.

You look up at him with concern, "Do you not want me to...you know?" Although his member was throbbing purple, standing up on it's own, Bucky seems afraid of something. 

"What is it, babe?" you ask softly. 

He exhales in defeat, he's been holding this secret long enough, "I....I never....had a girl, you know, do THAT to me before..." His eyes a little worried and embarrassed at the same time. "I told the guys that I've had it done hundreds of times but....I was lying...I'm not as macho as I say I am...I, uh, was taught that that's not what good Catholic girls do."

You smile, your pussy getting wetter by the minute just listening to him talk about how innocent the old Bucky Barnes really was. "Oh, honey, I never said I was a good Catholic girl." You giggle, making him a bit more relaxed before asking, "May I have the pleasure of being the first woman to take care of you, Sgt. Barnes?" you raise a brow. 

Bucky smiles down at you and sighs, "I'd like that..."

You slowly take his hard cock in your hands, his body seizes, trying to suppress his excitement "I'll go slow, okay, baby?" you tell him looking up at him underneath your full lashes. 

He nods, pressing his lips together tight as he lowers his eyes to look at every movement you make. You bring your face close to his tip and slowly lick the pre-cum off with closed eyes. Bucky sucks in air quickly and you put a firmer hold onto his dick before taking your tongue and slowly licking it from balls all the way up the underside of his shaft back up to the tip. "Shit..." he curses, "don't stop..." 

You smerk as you take his length into your mouth painfully slow, almost sending Bucky over the edge. He moans loudly and grips the back of your head with his strong hands. You pull him out of your mouth, "That's it, baby...hold onto my head. You're gonna need something to keep you steady..." You shove his cock into your mouth without warning and deep throat him. His knees weaken and buckle as he grasps your head tighter and lets out a loud moan. 

You bob your head back and forth while keeping a tight seal around his cock, salty pre-cum dripping down the back of your throat as you swallow it. "AH! God!.....I--I don't know...what to do..." Bucky studders.

You pull him out of your mouth again and request, "I want you to watch me...." you bring one hand to hold his cock and your other down between your thighs, "I want you to watch me suck your cock and play with my clit, James...can you do that for me, baby?" you coo. He nods quickly, his eyes wide watching you bob your head on his cock and your hand making vigorous work on your sopping wet clit. 

"Oh..oh God.." he watches you and feels your moaning onto his dick. He claws at your scalp and grits his teeth, "I can't hold it any more, Dah!" 

You pop his dick out of your mouth long enough to say it, "Cum in my mouth, James. Please.." you suck his purple member back into your mouth just in time to hear him scream with pleasure and shoot a hot long load into the back of your throat. You suckle up every last drop of it as it came pouring out, squeezing his ass cheeks as he did so. Bucky stumbles back into the wall, wipes a bead of sweat from his brow and catches his breath. He shoots you a tired smile and exhales, "Jesus, Dah....you are....amazing...if I had known it felt like that, I would've had girls do that to me when they asked to."

You stand up and wipe a drip of cum from the corner of your mouth with a smile, "I'm happy I was the first then." Bucky walks up to you, taking your face into his hands and kisses you deeply as he backs you up over to the bed. You fall back with a gasp as he acts as a predator, crawling over your body. 

"I want to make you feel good, baby doll," he unhooks your bra and pulls it off you, flinging it to the floor. He watches your perfect breasts heave in anticipation and licks his lips. He lowers his head and slicks his tongue over your erect left nipple, his other hand palming your right breast. Your mind wants to malfunction and go nuts on him. You want him to bang you so fast and hard, pull your hair back, bite your neck and slap your ass a few times. You want him to fuck you in the ass - do all those fast and dirty things to your body as he's done as civilian Bucky before. You had to be patient, you didn't want to set him off. 

Bucky trails kisses from your breasts up to your neck and finally reaches your mouth, his once again hard cock gyrating against your wet panties, "I need these to be off, please." He looks your in the eyes, pulls them off you gently and flings them as well. His eyes burn into yours, "I need to be inside you," he whispers. 

You hurriedly try to flip yourself over so he can screw you from behind like before, but he stops you, "No, I want to see your beautiful face while I'm inside you. I don't want to miss anything..." he whispers.

Your heart melts and you settle onto your back for missionary position. Bucky gives you a small smile and wraps your legs around his hips as he slowly penetrates your slippery hole. Each inch, he grits his teeth, his eyes locked onto yours as you gasp with him filling you completely. "Am I hurting you?" he asks, puppy dog eyes set on your face. 

You shake your head, "No, baby...you feel good.....so good...please....." you had to refrain from saying vulgar things to this now sensitive man. It was quite romantic; his gentle movements, his calm voice and kind eyes keeping a constant vigil with yours. 

Bucky moves his hips slowly and thrusts up into you, making you gasp. He can feel your clenching around his hard dick and hisses, "Ssssshit..." He places himself on his elbows so his face is mere centimeters from yours, your breasts smooshed into his chest as he quickens his pace a bit. You claw at his back and bite your bottom lip and buck your hips up into his, sending shivers down his spine. 

He quickens his pace. You lick your lips, hungrily, and give him a sexy moan. Bucky starts thrusting harder. You open your mouth and begin panting in a sweet, sexy way. Teasing him with your sex fueled facial expressions, Bucky tightens his lips and can't seem to control his thoughts. He wants to make love to you but now...he wants to fuck you. 

Bucky grunts as his hips begin to slam into your open thighs. A smile quickly comes over your face as he grabs your legs and puts both your ankles on his shoulders, your legs in a V in the air as he holds onto your ankles and pounds into you. Your head is banging into the headboard and you are loving every second of it. 

He continues to pound into you, making you scream his name - all his names - "JAMES.....BUCKY!....SERGEANT!" 

He is biting his bottom lip and exhales out, "You...see....what...you .....do...to....me?....."

Your one hand reaches your left breast and plays with your nipple as your other hand goes down to your clit and starts to rub as you gasp and pant and beg. Bucky sees you touching yourself and lets his good boy reputation fly out the window, "Touch your cunt, baby girl.....I want to feel you cum on my dick....Come on, beautiful....I'm gonna fuck you till you can't stand any more..." Hearing those filthy words come out of his clean mouth, you explode and reach an orgasm like never before. As you're screaming his name, Bucky follows behind, coming inside you and stumbling onto you, out of breath. 

After a few minutes of composing yourselves, you place your head on his chest and close your eyes. Bucky exhales calmly, "I'm sorry about the cursing and, you know, being rough. I didn't want it to be like that..."

You nuzzle your face into his neck and smile, "I loved everything...you did everything perfect, baby." 

A strong silence between the two of you. Then, he speaks, "I love you."

Your eyes snap open and you sit up, looking at him. His brows crinkle with worry, "Did I say something wrong?"

You calm yourself, "Uh...no...no you didn't."

Bucky sits up, his face inches from yours, "Well?....do you love me?" Those big puppy dog eyes watching your thought process. 

"I....I do. I love you, too, James." You meant it. You have fallen head over heels in love with your mission; ex-assassin, world fugitive, Bucky Barnes. 

He smiles so big his eyes get crinkles at the edge of them and he happily tackles you onto the bed. 

************

Two hours later, after a nice shower together, you dress yourself back in the blue polka dot dress. He dresses back into his same burgendy long sleeved shirt and jeans and you both lay on the bed together, talking. 

Your head is laying on Bucky's lap while he plays with your hair, looking down at you, smiling, "I haven't had a day like this in a long time. Thank you." He lowers his head and sweetly kisses your forehead. You throw your hand up, holding his head down as you shift your body up to kiss his lips. A moan comes from his throat as your fingers entangle in his long hair, you can feel his erection grow underneath your head where it lay. As you kiss, his right hand snakes its way down your dress fabric and underneath, finding your hole and already wet. He breaks the kiss to laugh, "You are such a naughty Catholic Girl..."

You grab his head down for another kiss, as you joke, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned..." 

Bucky pulls your upper body up and makes you straddle his hips as he leans back against the headboard, he looks up at you, with a devious smile, "Sweetheart, you can sin all over me any time you want." 

You grind your wet panties into his torso as he pulls your face down for a kiss. You let out a laugh when two heavily armed men crash through the bedroom windows a foot away. You scream as Bucky pushes you off the bed and tells you to get underneath it. His face changes from soft to killer in an instant. Bucky takes on the two heavily armed gunmen on his own as you grab an AK-47 from underneath your bed just in time to see three more armed government men run into the bedroom doorway. You fire as Bucky throws the two he was dealing with out the window. He turns to see you with a giant gun with confusion on his face. You yell, "Come on, lets go!" 

Bucky follows you into the living room where men were filing in through the front door and crashed through the windows, you were trying to make your way to the bunker with Bucky for safety. You fire the gun at several men as Bucky handled the men coming through the window. Your bullets ran out and you began hand to hand combat - kicking every last one of their asses in your pretty blue polka dot dress. Bucky saw this, a small smerk comes on his face, admiring your strength and power. Just then, a bullet rips through your shoulder, sending you on your knees, in shock. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bucky screams in anger and charges into the crowd of armed men without thought to consequences. He begins pummeling and destroying each and every gunman's body, killing some, wounding others. 

A loud crash comes through the livingroom ceiling, a bright red orb the size of a small car, encircles around your limp body thereby creating a protection bubble from bullets, stopping you from further harm. Bucky runs toward you, confused and disoriented, and sees the Scarlet Witch standing above the gaping hole, lifting your body up with her mind and hand movements. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" he screams up as your body is being lifted up onto the roof. A second blast comes from the window again and it's Falcon's Red Wing. It flies to Bucky, ensnares him with a grappling hook around his waist and before he knows it, zooms him out of the apartment as you are levitating out onto the roof top above. Bucky is screaming after you as he is being flown away toward safety. From a distance, he can see your limp body and not responding to Scarlet Witch's touch. He screams again, this time, a blood curdling scream of sorrow. 

********************

Darkness. 

You see darkness. 

Hot, pulsating pain in your left shoulder, your eyes flutter open and see bright white lights above. You look down and see you are in a hospital bed, you look to your right and a disguised Steve Rogers is sitting by your bed side with Sam Wilson at the doorway, keeping lookout. Your eyes widen and try to sit up quickly, "Bucky!" 

Steve soothes your leg, "Whoa, whoa, stay still. You're still injured."

"Where's Bucky?!" you ask with a tremble in your voice. 

Steve glances at Sam who shoots him a look. He turns back to face you, "Buck is safe for now. We took him to a condemned car garage, where no one could find him. We had his arm in a vice so he wouldn't lash out and get away. But he checked out, he's old Bucky again, thanks to you." 

You plop your head back on the pillow and sigh, "Good..." 

Steve frowned and tells you the news, "After we settle things with Tony and the Accords Act, I'm taking Bucky into hiding."

Your eyes flash to Steve, wanting to disagree and yell at him but you know it's for his own good. He'd be killed if he stayed with you..and you can be, too. You nod your head, trying to hold back tears of anger. 

Steve stands up, "You should be out of the hospital in a couple days, [Y/N]. Natasha will bring you back to our headquarters for rest and to stay out of the public eye unitl things die down." 

You nod again, looking away at the window, trying to hide the tears forming in your eyes. 

Steve nods and puts his shades on as does Sam and they leave the room. You burst into tears and the loud sobs echo throughout your empty room. 

********

********

It's been a week since you last saw Bucky. You saw on the news that half of the Avengers were taken into custody to a maximum security prison in the middle of the sea. Rumor was The Avengers disbanded over the Accords terror attacks and mass distruction that happened afterward. You are at the headquarters, left shoulder bandaged up in a sling, all alone, when you receive a phone call. It's an unknown number. "Hello?"

"[Y/N], it's Steve. Go to the roof in five. I'm sending some friends to pick you up," he hangs up. 

Once on the roof, a black helicopter lands, you've never seen it before. Out comes two African American man dressed in suits and sunglasses, stern yet non-threatening. One speaks in a thick accent, "Are you Agent 66?"

"I am."

"Please come with us. King T'Challa has requested your company." 

"Uh...I guess I can't say no to a king, huh?" you nervously chuckle, they do not budge in facial expression. 

You climb into the helicopter and are whisked away to an airport where a plane awaits.

Half a day later, you are in Wakanda, Africa, helicoptered into a secret layer with massive waterfalls hiding the luxorious cave of The Black Panther. You enter a white waiting room and sit down to wait when Steve enters. You shoot back up with a smile, "Steve!" you throw your one good arm around him and hug him tight. He hugs you back and looks at you., "Someone wants to see you before he goes." 

You follow him into a large laboratory with dozens of computers, large floor to ceiling windows and a giant machine that looks like an open upright coffin. Strapped inside that was Bucky dressed in a white tank top and pants, looking healthy as ever. You walk up to the containment machine and stand in front of him. Bucky smiles a toothy grin, "Hi."

"Hi." You didn't know what to say after crying over him for so many days. 

He exhales, not sure how to talk, but then admits the truth, "I knew you weren't Delores..."

Your mouth drops a bit and hang your head in shame at a botched job. You look at your feet, "So, why did you follow along?"

"Because there was a moment where I wanted to believe so hard and you just made it easy to forget about my troubles and worries. And for the first time, for just a few hours, I was Bucky from Brooklyn again and I thank you for that, [Y/N]. And I meant everything I ever said to you. Everything." He is reminding you of when he told you that he loved you. 

You lift your head up to meet his eye with a small smile, "I did, too. You were worth the mission, Sgt. Barnes." 

"Call me, James, please. I like the way you say my name..." he smiles back. 

Your voice cracks, but you hold back your tears with a bittersweet smile, "Until we meet again, James."

"See ya around, Sweetheart," he winks at you as he nods to a scientist off to the side and the cryo-coffin begins to close, steam coming out from all angles of the machine. Steve and T'Challa watch you watch it close. 

Once closed, you step up to the glass window where Bucky smiles warmly at you, and you kiss the glass as he is frozen once again, this time with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. 

 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
